


Curious Lover

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Talk of insomnia, playing with wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Nick and Zeke were working a case until someone becomes too sleepy and adorbs and tooootally not an excuse to write smut





	Curious Lover

Due to the fact that Preston needed his General more and more, it was easier for Zeke and Nick to stay in Sanctuary. Preston even helped Nick and Zeke set up a sturdy desk in the Sole Survivor's room. And the couple was sitting at that same desk now, the desk set up at the foot of the Sole Survivor's bed. Nick and Zeke were working on a tough case, one that probably shouldn't haven been so difficult if only people were more honest. 

It wouldn't have taken a detective to see how tired Zeke was already, even though it was only seven at night. Nick noticed he'd been going to bed earlier and earlier and was concerned for his partner. Whenever he tried to bring up the topic, Zeke simply stated it was from running around all day and waking up too early. Or he simply skirted around the conversation entirely by talking about something else. Now the young man was slumping over, almost resting on the synth. Finally, Nick lightly nudged him. Zeke jolted up somewhat, startled.

"W-what?" he sputtered, looking around.

"Perhaps... you should take a nap, Zeke..." he offered, skeletal hand moving to lightly touch under Zeke's chin.

"I... yeah..." he mumbled, shoulders drooping somewhat when he realized there was no danger. "Sorry..."

"It's no problem... Better than you falling over and hurting yourself..."

"I'll be up in an hour, tops, I promise. I wanna help you crack this case..." he said, crawling up onto the bed, laying so his head was at the end with the desk. 

"Of course, darling," Nick responded, leaning forward and lightly stroking Zeke's cheek. 

Zeke leaned into the touch, smiling tiredly up at him. "You're so good to me, Nicky," he mumbled.

The synth simply smiled in response and withdrew his hand to continue working. It wasn't long before the exhausted Sole Survivor was asleep, little, almost silent snores coming from him. Every once in a while, the survivor would turn somewhat or make a noise and the detective would raise his eyes, lingering long enough to waste time, little by little. Honestly, Nick wanted nothing more than to curl up in the bed with his lover, but this case was too important and he wasn't so sure that's what Zeke wanted.

Synths, especially gen two synths, didn't have the softest bodies and although Zeke had offered to share a bed, Nick wasn't so sure he really wanted him. Perhaps that was his own insecurities taking over his opinions, but still...

Suddenly, when the synth went to stretch out his legs, joints starting to stiffen up on him, he pushed his leg out too far and kicked the desk leg, knocking over his lamp. It crashed to the floor before he could grab it and Zeke bolted up, grey-black eyes wide with fright. The survivor turned and looked to see Nick scrambling to pick up the lamp.

"Sorry, Zeke... I didn't mean to startle you like that," he apologized softly, yellow eyes meeting his.

"It's... it's fine," Zeke responded, fatigued returning to his face. 

The man flopped back down on the bed, but instead of closing his eyes and going back to sleep, he looked at Nick, upside down. When the detective met his gaze, the younger man smile sleepily. 

"Nick... I love ya... "

When the two had confessed feelings for each other, such a word had not been uttered between them. In fact, they hadn't said this strong word in the entire half year they'd been together. But now here they were and Nick wasn't sure what to do with himself. Finally, the synth detective left his chair entirely and moved to his lover, full hand finding it's way to Zeke's face. 

"I love you, too, Zeke..." he said softly, so softly that he was afraid the younger man hadn't heard him. 

But that fear was dispelled almost instantly when the survivor reached up, grabbing a hold of the detective's shirt and pulling him down until their lips met, warm ones interlocking somewhat sloppily with cold ones. Nick happily moved down, shifting the rest of his body to comfortably lay with him, using his arm to support himself so he wasn't completely resting on Zeke. A spark of familiarity ran through him and he pressed further into the embrace, enticing a soft moan from the human's mouth. The synth finally pulled away, making Zeke whine in disappointment. 

"You need sleep," Nick mumbled quietly, moving onto his side somewhat.

The smaller man curled into his body, grabbing a hold of the Nick's shirt again. 

"I don't wanna," he grumbled, face nuzzling into the synth's neck. 

The sensation of such warm, smooth skin rubbing against the exposed parts of him, the wiring and, every so often, the frame, sent a shiver through the detective and he found himself wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him closer. It was hard to argue with someone like Zeke, who was constantly insisted he was alright and was more stubborn than he could've imagined a human was possible of being.

He hadn't noticed a hand snaking up to the synth's side until fingers were lightly tracing the outline of a hole through his shirt, dangerously close to sensitive wires. Nick was about to say something but his mouth wouldn't open. There was something, maybe a curiosity, locking his jaw shut and he could only lay silently, hyper focused on the smaller man and his wandering hand. Newly calloused hands slowly untuck the synth's shirt and carefully made its way up, making sure to pause every now and then to made a small spiral on the old, synthetic skin. Thin fingers tentatively made their way inside, stopping every so often as if waiting for Nick to yell at him for being so brash, but the berating never came, so he continued. 

This experience was new to the both of them, synth and human alike. Zeke had been with people before, but they'd both been humans and clearly he had no idea what he was doing, but going off of what felt right. Nick hadn't had any interest in pursuing sexual interests more or less because he didn't think anyone interested and he knew he didn't have any traditional parts to help please the other. He simply didn't see a point. 

But now here he was, feeling his systems heating up, internal fans picking up to compensate. He had no idea before how sensitive certain wires were and sure, there were a few that didn't feel too great being played with, but Zeke seemed pretty tuned in to Nick's emotions and movements and made a point not to return to those wires. The detective wondered if this was what it was like to truly be one with another, to be so aware of the other's thoughts and feelings that words just weren't needed in the moment. Nick's arms tightened around the survivor suddenly, a rush of pleasure shocking his systems and he grunted quietly. Zeke pulled his gaze up to the synth's face, eyes squeezed close and features taut. He quickly withdrew his hand, scared he'd accidentally hurt his lover.

"N-Nick?"

The sudden extraction brushed against more sensitive wires, probably not on purpose, but the synth gasped nevertheless and pulled him closer.

"I-I'm fine..." he sighed softly, finally opening those wonderful amber eyes to peer down at the smaller man, offering a reassuring smile. "Very fine."

Zeke caught his meaning and grinned, happy he had succeeded. 

"I'm glad," he responded, nuzzling against his hard chest, taking in the familiar smells. 

The survivor shifted his leg so he could be even closer and Nick felt just how glad he really was. It startled him at first, not used to feeling something so hard on such a soft being, but he new it wasn't a bad thing. No, no, being around Hancock enough taught him just how delightful such a thing could be.

The detective slid a hand down Zeke's side causing a shiver, though he didn't stop his advancements. Hips raised his hand and soft thighs greeted him right after. It was so interesting to him, the differences between a gen two synth and a regular human and a sudden thought came to his head. He reached around back and lightly felt Zeke's bottom. The younger man jumped somewhat, not really expecting such a brash move to come from a normally conservative man. The synth grinned down at him and returned his hand, only to move to the front. Zeke shivered once more, but turned his body to allow for more access. Nick studied his own hand momentarily, unsure if the human would actually enjoy such a coarse texture on a probably sensitive part, but Zeke impatiently moved Nick hand under his trousers and Nick complied. 

The synth studied Zeke's face, watching for any sign of discomfort, but not a one showed up. The human's body shook ever so slightly, quiet and soft moans streaming from a barely opened mouth as Nick wrapped his fingers around the member, carefully stroking. The hand clutching Nick's shirt tightened its grip and he buried a reddening face into his shoulder. A good portion of his face was still visible to the synth and the soft yellow light cast a glow on the younger man's skin. Unkempt blond hair was falling in the way and Nick wanted to push it to the side, but he thought it best to keep his hand right where it was, the other supporting himself. 

Suddenly, Zeke started pushing into Nick's hand, hips meeting the stroke with each thrust and Nick couldn't resist a quiet chuckle. Someone was eager, but who could blame them. An idea crossed the synth's mind and he moved down, much to Zeke's dismay. The younger man was about to say something to argue this movement, but stopped when he saw the detective unbuttoning Zeke's trousers and pulling them down, boxers following suit. The cool night air hit his legs and made hairs stand on end, but he was too distracted by Nick to really notice, or care. 

Nick moved down, resting on his elbows now. His hand reclaimed the hard cock and continued stroking for a little bit before taking the tip in his mouth. Zeke wasn't expecting that texture at all, not that he was complaining. A much louder groan escaped his mouth and he laid back, one hand tangled in his own hair while the other was gripping the blanket. The synth's tongue was softer than he'd expected, but of course it would have to be to make his speech so smooth and even. It wasn't nearly as soft as a human's, but the synthetic saliva made up for it. 

"N-Nick," Zeke whimpered, already feeling himself to be close. 

It would have been embarrassing to be coming so quickly if he hadn't been touched in such a long time. Even pleasuring himself hadn't crossed his mind in so long, but god he could see just how much he'd been missing out. The synth took more of the throbbing member in his mouth, tongue swirling round and round, driving the human crazy.

"Oh, p-please, Nick," he gasped, feeling the other man hasten his stroking pace. 

Precum was mixing with the synthetic saliva, making a mess of the place, but neither seemed to care at the moment, both far too focused on the pleasure. Nick hadn't realized how fulfilling such an act could be, watching and hearing his partner come undone just by a simple thing this. His own senses were reeling, auditory sensors overloading with the pleasurable sounds of his lover moaning and mewling, feeling Zeke's body wriggle and writhe under his touch and watching his mouth open and close, unsure of what to do with itself. 

"Oh, N-Nicky! I-I'm-- ah... f-f-fuck I'm close," he gasped, reaching a hand down to cup around the back of Nick's head.

The detective felt the slightest of tugs and he moved closer, fitting more of the excited cock in his mouth, bobbing his head faster each time. The younger man's back arched up and he let out a long moan that vaguely sounded like the detective's name, followed by a soft, almost silent string of curses. Nick felt the warm stickiness enter his mouth and he thought it a shame he didn't have the necessary taste buds to enjoy it, but he quietly sat up, making a reminder to clean himself out. 

The synth looked up to meet hooded eyes, full of love and warmth. He smiled softly and moved so he was resting beside him once more, allowing the smaller man to curl up to him tiredly. Nick grabbed what he could of the blanket and pulled it over the two of them, making sure to cover as much as Zeke as he could. Nick lovingly looked down at him and pressed warmed lips to his forehead.

"I love you, Nick Valentine," Zeke mumbled, nuzzling closer.

"And I love you, Zeke Pembridge."


End file.
